leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ryze
Fähigkeiten | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |Hintergrund= Alte Fähigkeiten 1 pro Rang) Sekunden aufgeladen, wodurch er einen Schild erhält, der 5 Ryzes Stufe)| }} an Schaden blockt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zudem verringern seine Zauber die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um die Abklingzeit von | |Betroffen von Abklingzeitverringerung}}}}, und zwar bis zu einem Maximum von Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze feuert eine Kugel aus Runenenergie in eine Zielrichtung und verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner Schaden. |leveling = % des max. Manas)}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 14 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze fängt einen Gegner, verursacht an ihm Schaden und ihn kurzzeitig fest. |leveling = des max. Manas)}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 7 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. |leveling = %| %}} | }} |description2 = Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze erhält passiv Abklingzeitverringerung und erhöht die Dauer von . |leveling = % |description2 = Ryze kanalisiert immense Kraft, wodurch er mehr Zaubervampir und Lauftempo erhält und all seine Fähigkeiten zu Flächenschadenfähigkeiten verwandelt. |leveling2 = % |description3 = Ryze Zauber verursachen 50% des Schaden bei nahen Gegner des Ziels. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} Patch Historie ** Durch die Ausführung einer Fähigkeit wird 12 Sekunden lang eine Ladung „Arkane Meisterschaft“ gewährt. Bei 5 Steigerungen wird Ryze 3/4/5/6 Sekunden (erhöht sich durch die Ränge von „Macht der Verzweiflung“) lang super aufgeladen, wodurch er einen Schild erhält, der (20 + 5 pro Stufe) (+8 % seines maximalen Manas) an Schaden blockt. Zudem verringern seine Zauber die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um die Abklingzeit von „Überladung“, und zwar bis zu einem Maximum von 0,25 Sekunden. * ** Gewährt nicht mehr passiv Abklingzeitverringerung. ** Ist nun ein Skillshot auf gerader Linie, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Halt macht. ** Breite: 50 ** Reichweite: 625 ⇒ 900 ** Kosten: 60 Mana ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 Mana ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: <6,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,55 Fähigkeitsstärke ** Abklingzeit: 3,5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 60/95/130/165/200 ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: 4,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ** ** Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. ** Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. ** Schaden: 50/66/82/98/114 (+2 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) ** Schaden bei Rückkehr: 25/33/41/49/57 (+1 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,15 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** Abklingzeit: 70/60/50 Sekunden ⇒ 80/60/40 Sekunden ** Dauer: 5/6/7 Sekunden ⇒ 4/5/6 Sekunden ** Erhöht die Dauer von „Arkane Meisterschaft“ je nach Rang um 4/5/6 Sekunden. ** Gewährt passiv 10/20/30 % Abklingzeitverringerung. V5.6: * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 40/60/80/100/120 magischer Schaden ⇒ 55/75/95/115/135 magischer Schaden V4.19: * ** Grundwert für magischen Schaden: 60/85/110/135/160 ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 V4.3: * Grundwert für Leben: 446 ⇒ 500 * : ** Reichweite: 600 ⇒ 625 V3.12: * Allgemein ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden so angepasst, dass anstatt Schleier der Todesfee nun Geistessicht aufgeführt wird. ** Das Grund-Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. ** Der normale Angriff wurde reaktionsfreudiger gestaltet. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 60/70/80 auf 80 erhöht. V3.10: * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 625 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 60/70/80/90/100 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 675 auf 600 verringert. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 35/45/55 auf 60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.149: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ’ normale Angriffe durch unterbrochen werden konnten. V1.0.0.139: überarbeitet * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 49 auf 55 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Geschosstempo wurde von 1400 auf 2400 erhöht. ** Bei Kristallnarbe und Kluft der Beschwörer wurden die empfohlenen Gegenstände aktualisiert. ** Die Animationen für „Überladung“, „Runenkäfig“ und „Zauberkaskade“ wurden aktualisiert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 7,5 % auf 6,5 % reduziert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,2 auf 0,4 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden von „Überladung“ wurde von 40/65/90/115/140 auf 60/85/110/135/160 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 700 auf 650 verringert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 5 % auf 4,5 % reduziert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angeglichen. ** Die Dauer von „Runenkäfig“ wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 0,75/1/1,25/1,5/1,75 Sekunden reduziert. * ** Es wurde ein Manafaktor von 1 % hinzugefügt. ** Die Geschossgeschwindigkeit wurde reduziert. ** Der Sprungradius wurde von 375 auf 400 angehoben. ** „Zauberkaskade“ räumt gegnerischen Champions vor Ryze Priorität ein. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angepasst. * ** Das Mana durch den passiven Bonus wurde entfernt. ** Als aktiver Bonus erhöht sich nun zusätzlich die Laufgeschwindigkeit um 35/45/55 V1.0.0.134: * Der Mana-Bonusfaktor von wurde von 8 % auf 7,5 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 40/65/90/115/140 erhöht. V1.0.0.116: * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. * ** Zaubervampir wurde von 15 % auf 15/20/25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.111: überarbeitet * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 11/10/9/8/7 auf 3,5 verringert. ** Der grundlegende Schaden wurde auf 30/55/80/105/130 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 30/65/80/95/110 auf konstante 70 verändert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1200 auf 1400 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,45 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 675 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nicht länger wiederholt Schaden, sondern sofort 60/95/130/165/200 (statt 80/120/160/200/240 während der Wirkdauer). ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4/0,6/0,8/1/1,2 auf konstante 0,6 (abhängig von der Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung) verändert. ** Verursacht nun 5 % von Ryzes maximalem Mana als Bonusschaden. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 625 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke pro Treffer wurde von 0,38 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 14 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/80/100/120/140 auf 60/75/90/105/120 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde auf 50/70/90/110/130 verringert. * ** Gewährt nicht länger Fähigkeitsstärke und stattdessen 15 % Zaubervampir. ** Der prozentuale Flächenschaden wurde von 65 % auf 50 % verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 50 auf 70/60/50 verändert. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 5/6/7 verändert. ** Gewährt nun passiv 75/150/225 Mana. * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Magieresistenz wurde von 35 auf 30 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ryze nicht die in der letzten Version angekündigte Änderung der grundlegenden Manaregeneration erhielt. V1.0.0.99: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den in Kombination mit weniger Flächenschaden als gedacht verursachte. V1.0.0.98: * ** Die Abklingzeit besitzt nun eine passive Komponente: 2/4/6/8/10 % Reduzierung. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 0,8/1,2/1,6/2/2,4 auf 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 erhöht. ** Verursacht den Schaden nun über 2/3/4/5/6 gleichmäßig verteilte Pulse anstatt alle 0,4 Sekunden. * ** Die Reduzierung der Magieresistenz wurde von konstant 15 zu 12/15/18/21/24 verändert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40 auf 50 erhöht. V1.0.0.86: * Grundschaden erhöht von 47 auf 50. * Rüstung erhöht auf 11 von 10. * Rüstung pro Stufe erhöht auf 3,9 von 3,7. * ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wirkt nicht länger mehrfach auf ein Ziel. ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wurde von 12 auf 15 erhöht. }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Der ursprüngliche Ryze wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo designt.List of Champions and their Designers * Ryze wurde insgesamt viermal überarbeitet: Das erste Rework wurde von Brackhar durchgeführt, das zweite von ShureliaEbd. und das vierte, und bisweilen letzte, in großen Teilen von David Capurro (@RiotRepertoir). Geschichte * In seiner Geschichte heißt es, dass die Schriftrolle auf Ryzes Rücken unzerstörbar sei - sie wird jedoch in dem Cinematic "A Twist of Fate" von zerschnitten. Allerdings sieht man im weiteren Verlauf des Videos die Schriftrolle in heilem Zustand wieder. Ob sie nun als "unzerstörbar" beschrieben wird, weil sie sich immer selbst erneuert oder ob das eine Panne im Video ist, wurde bisher (April 2015) noch nicht geklärt und führte somit zu einer Menge Spekulationen. Generelles * Ryze war der erste vor Saison Eins veröffentlichte Champion, der ein "Liga-Urteil" erhalten hat. * Ryzes Anfangspreis lag bei 1350 EP, wurde aber am 12.04.2011 auf 450 EP reduziert. * Die Schriftrolle, die Ryze auf dem Rücken trägt, ist in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten hinter einem umgestürzten Drehstuhl zu sehen. * Ryze erschien bisher (April 2015) mit Ausnahme von "A New Dawn" in jedem Cinematic-Trailer. * Aufgrund seiner ohnehin schon geringen Abklingzeit und seiner passiven Fähigkeit gehörte Ryze zu den aus dem U.R.F-Modus 2014 entfernten Champions, denn er konnte einen Champion permanent festhalten und mit Zaubern beschießen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zur Wehr zu setzten. * Ryze war der erste Champion mit insgesamt neun Championskins. Zitate * Er teilt sich ein Zitat mit ("Zap!"). Skins * Der Name wurde mit dem 4. Rework in Patch 6.14 von Menschlicher Ryze in Junger Ryze geändert * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts ist Shurima vor seinem Fall zu sehen * Der Skin ist einer der vier "Sammleredition Skins", zu welchen auch die Skins von , und gehören. "Junger Ryze" ist nicht mehr erhältlich, da er nur an die Vorbesteller der digitalen Version des Spiels verteilt wurde. * Man vermutet, dass das Design an den griechische Gott Zeus angelehnt ist. * Dieser Skin ist wahrscheinlich an die bekannte Werbeikone Uncle Sam angelehnt. ** Auf der linken Seite es Posters steckt einer von Dolchen in der Wand. ** In der rechten oberen Ecke sind Abbildungen von Karten zu sehen. * Im chinesischen Artwork hat "Onkel Ryze" anstelle der Unabhängigkeitserklärung ein anderes Schriftstück auf dem Rücken. * Wenn er benutzt, dann ist der Schrei eines Adlers zu hören, ähnlich wie bei beim Tanz von . * Sein altes Splash-Art ist der Hintergrund des Tutorialmenüs des Clients. * Er teilt sein Thema mit , , , und , wobei alle außer Ekko im Hintergrund des Splashs zu sehen sind *Der Skin teilt sich das Thema mit und . *Er bekämpft Soldaten aus Noxus *Sein Aussehen ist angelehnt an Eredar von Warcraft * Dieser Skin ist nur für Spieler verfügbar, die ein offizielles Turnier gewonnen haben.'' * Ryze teilt sich dieses Thema mit , (beide im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts zu sehen), , , , , , und . *Sein Design erinnert an Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele ** optisch erinnert er an Elminster Aumar von Dungeons & Dragons * Er teilt sein Thema mit , , und . }} cs:Ryze en:Ryze es:Ryze fr:Ryze pl:Ryze pt-br:Ryze ru:Ryze zh:瑞兹